


Betrayal

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, F/M, Order 66, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex's thoughts during Order 66.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Betrayal

_ Execute Order 66. _

Rex is screaming inside his own head, fighting rage with rage -  _ traitor, she’s a traitor, she betrayed the Republic, betrayed us _ against the memory of Ahsoka, moments ago:  _ maybe some good came from this after all, she loves us, she loves me, she wouldn’t-  _ **_I can’t, sir I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry-_ **

“Fives-” he manages, through the screaming, “Find Fives-” It’s the only way he can circumvent the order, the only way he can warn her and tell her  _ this isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t us, we wouldn’t do this, I’m sorry _

He hopes she can escape, even as he orders his men to disable the pods in a voice that doesn’t feel like his own. He wants to be the one to find her, he wants this to  _ stop _ , he needs her to stop him, however she has to, because anything else means that he has to live knowing that she died because of him, and he can’t carry that knowledge. 

“It isn’t your fault, Rex! This isn’t you!” The relief that washes through him is almost enough to push back the fury and the repetition in his skull of  _ good soldiers follow orders- _ She knows. She knows. She knows this isn’t him, she knows he would never do this, he would never raise his blaster or snarl at her the way he has the droids they faced together. He fights for just a few precious seconds more and silently begs her to run.

When the droid knocks him unconscious, it’s a mercy, as the rage gives way to comforting blackness, and then all he knows is the cool brush of Ahsoka’s hands on his temples, and her voice in his mind.

_ I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody okay after that episode?


End file.
